Spa
by rzst
Summary: Piper visits Spa salon for the first time..


Piper stepped into a spacious and brightly illuminated reception area of a spa salon. She was greeted with a nice smell of a mix of lavender, rosemary and something else she could not recognize. A friendly receptionist asked her name and offered her to wait a bit in the lobby. Piper sat down and fidgeted with her phone. She was rather nervous visiting spa salon for the first time in her life. Her friend Polly visited this very salon several days previously and assured her it would be a great experience and relaxation. But Piper still found the idea of a complete stranger massaging her body rather stressing. Piper browsed the internet on her phone and didn't notice a person approaching her.

"Ms Chapman?" Piper heard a low raspy voice coming from a person in front of her.

She stood up quickly preparing to smile politely. "Yes, it's me."

Her eyes widened a little when she looked up at the person. The woman was stunning with her emerald eyes behind very hot looking secretary glasses. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves. And she had the most inviting lips Piper ever saw in her life. Piper felt heat invading her cheeks. – God, I hope it's not showing that I'm blushing – she prayed.

"My name is Alex." she smiled at Piper. "Please, follow me".

Alex turned around and led the way to a room down the hall. Piper followed behind. Alex smiled to herself. She found a girl very pretty at first sight. Long blonde hair, bluest eyes she'd ever seen in her life. Her jeans hugged her figure perfectly and a simple white V-neck made her look very pretty and cute. Alex smirked at the thought that she found the girl cute. She had her fair share of good-looking female clients. Some of them were even gorgeous, with perfect bodies. They were upper-class and mostly bored housewives who had lots of time on their hands and spent it mostly in beauty salons and shopping. Of course she was lucky to work in one of the finest Spa in the city, and all her clients cared for their bodies and were at least fine to touch. But to be honest she got tired of those pretentious women. Alex never allowed them to treat her like a service staff, she always carried herself with dignity. They would never treat her like an inferior though, she was way too gorgeous for that. Quite a lot of her clients fell for her, flirted with her and even asked her out. But she never wanted her private life to interfere with her job. At the age of twenty eight Alex had no steady relationship, but it was not a problem for her since she could get a date anytime she wanted. Mainly she picked girls up at bars, spent the night with them and never called them again. She was quite content with her life.

But the girl who was following her down the hall at the moment was different from all those women. Alex could tell at once. She also could tell the girl was nervous.

"So, Ms Chapman, please take a sit. I need you to fill in this short form to make sure there are no contraindications for you to have a massage", said Alex.

"Okay", Piper sat down.

Alex started to prepare a table, and then turned on soft music to play in the background.

When Piper finished filling in the form, she stood up and looked at Alex.

"Okay, Ms Chapman.."

"It's Piper.." the girl said shyly.

Alex smiled. "Okay, Piper" – she liked how the girl's name felt on her tongue. – "Have you ever had a spa massage?"

Piper blushed a bit.

"No, never."

"Good. So how it goes: I'm gonna step out of the room and give you some time to remove your clothes, lay on the table and cover yourself with this sheet here." – Alex patted the table. – "Okay?"

"Emm.. Do I need to remove my bra or I can leave it?" Piper's cheeks became even more purple.

"You better remove it or it's gonna be a problem when I massage your upper chest. Please don't worry, all your private parts will be draped at all times", Alex said with a soft smile to reassure the girl.

Piper smiled back and nodded. She still couldn't get accustomed to how beautiful Alex was. And this fact did not help her nervousness at all. She thought she'd be better off having an average looking massage therapist.

When Alex stepped out of the room Piper seriously considered running away from the room, but she did not want to make a fool of herself, and also she didn't want Alex to think she was some kind of a coo-coo. Somehow it mattered what Alex would think of her. She crawled under the sheets and lay with her eyes wide open waiting for Alex to return. After what felt like an eternity to Piper, Alex returned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Y..yes..", stuttered Piper.

"Shall we begin then", smiled Alex. "If you feel uncomfortable with something, you should tell me right away, okay?"

Alex came up to the table and softly undraped Piper's right leg up to the mid of her thigh. She lifted up her leg a little bit and pulled the sheet up under her thigh to hold it in place. Then she gently lowered Piper's leg back on the table. Alex turned to gather some massage lotion in her palms and lubricated the whole leg in one long stroke up blonde's skin. Alex didn't look at Piper, she was concentrated on her task. Piper watched her mesmerized. Slight crease formed right above Alex's glasses between her brows, indicating how focused she was. Her full lips were pursed a little bit. Piper was sure she never saw anyone so hot in her life.

Alex was of the similar opinion – she never saw a girl more beautiful than Piper. When she undraped her leg, she was stunned how perfect Piper's body was and she wouldn't mind to see more of it. Piper's muscles felt so toned under her fingers. Although she could say the girl was strained a lot. Alex added a little more pressure in order to work more thoroughly on Piper's muscles and try to relax them. It didn't work though.

"Piper, is everything okay? Is the pressure okay?" asked Alex.

"Yes, it's fine", whispered Piper still laying with her eyes wide open and feeling Alex's hands all over the skin of her legs.

"Gosh, I'm so pathetic", Piper thought scolding herself inwardly. "I certainly need to get laid and fucking soon. Why can't I just relax?! Why am I feeling so overwhelmed by this woman touching me?! I should just close my eyes and enjoy the massage I'm paying for. Polly said it should be fun and relaxing, and she was right. Why am I feeling so nervous.."

Alex finished with her legs and moved to her arms. She undraped one arm and took Piper's palm into hers and lifted it upwards to the level of her own chest. She started to massage her palm. It should have felt nice. Piper closed her eyes, because Alex was standing close to her face. She did not want to lay stupidly with her eyes open. Alex lifted her eyes to Piper's face and studied the girl's features while massaging her palm. Her gaze glided from Piper's forehead to her lids and nose down to her lips and defined chin and along her delicate neck. The rest of her body was covered with the sheet. Sudden image of herself fervently kissing down Piper's neck flashed before Alex's eyes. She was startled by this and moved her gaze from Piper's body.

She moved to massage Piper's upper chest, stepped behind blonde's head and started to move the sheet down her chest a little bit meaning to drape it right above Piper's cleavage and under her arms. Blonde's eyes suddenly opened, she pressed her hand to her chest and started to sit up on the table. Alex opened her mouth in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Alex", the blonde mumbled gathering the sheet around her. "I'm so sorry.. I have to go."

Alex couldn't understand what was happening.

"Piper, what's wrong?! If I did something that was uncomfortable for you, you should just tell me and I'd stop", Alex panicked a little bit.

"No! No no no.. It's not your fault… It's me. It's me". said Piper. She proceeded tugging her jeans up trying to dress herself with the sheet still draped around her body. Her cheeks flushed. She couldn't look Alex in the eye. She felt so ashamed.

Alex brought her hand to her forehead in disbelief. She was irritated.

"Okay, Piper. Run. If you don't want to explain what's wrong, fine! I'm going to leave you alone to get properly dressed. I'm going to go and tell receptionist not to charge your visit. You're my last client today anyway. I'll just leave earlier today, which is fine with me!"

Alex stormed out of the room. Piper stood in the middle of the floor, tears almost welling in her eyes. She was so ashamed with herself and her reactions. She got dressed quickly and stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. When she was passing the reception, a girl behind it looked at Piper with worried eyes but said politely they'd be happy to see her again. Piper smiled weakly at her and didn't say a word. Alex was nowhere to be seen. Piper pushed the heavy door open and was met with the cool wind of the evening immediately. She sighed and started walking down the street, when her eyes met with Alex's. She was standing there, leaning on the wall of the building smoking a cigarette and looking at Piper. Her glasses were pushed up into her hair. Piper stopped dead in her tracks.

"So", said Alex in her raspy voice. "Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you? Or with me?"

Alex turned her body blocking Piper's way, so she couldn't run away this time. She looked into her baby blue eyes intensely. Then her gaze lowered to her slightly opened mouth and down to her chest. Alex could see that Piper was breathing fast and shallow. Piper still hadn't said a word.

"Piper, talk to me. Did I do something wrong? Was my touch unpleasant to you? Did you feel uncomfortable with something?" Alex stared into her eyes.

Piper swallowed hard and unconsciously licked her lips preparing to say something. But nothing came out of her mouth. Alex's eyes darkened a bit, and she also licked her lips. Piper's eyes caught the movement and remained glued to Alex's lips. Alex's lips curled into a slight smile as she neared her face to the blonde's. Piper forgot how to breathe when she felt Alex was moving closer to her. But apparently she felt more confident standing upright near Alex than laying horizontally. She let out a small whimper and closed the short distance between their lips wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. Their lips crushed against each other. Alex's hands immediately went to Piper's waist pulling her closer to her own body. They couldn't get enough of each other. Their kisses were open-mouthed and slobbery. Both women's bodies buzzed with pleasure. Thanks to the late hour there were no people on the street where they were standing.

Alex broke the kiss to inhale some air, and pressed their foreheads together.

"Alex…" whispered Piper. Her arms were still wrapped around Alex's neck. Alex thought it was the best feeling ever.

"Hmm?" Alex was panting and smiling.

"I want you... Now.."

Alex felt her insides clench instantly when Piper said that. She brought her hands to Piper's cheeks.

"Give me a minute to grab my purse, kid", whispered Alex.

She disappeared inside the building and Piper leaned on the wall and closed her eyes. Somehow she was not nervous anymore. She felt warmth and tingling sensation spreading across her body.

"Come on, kid". She felt Alex grabbing her hand and tugging her along the street.

"Where are we going?"

"My place", smiled Alex. "It's nearby."

Somehow this time Alex didn't mind mixing work and pleasure. She felt that Piper was special. She didn't want to miss a chance to get this girl. She was attracted to her insanely. And she could say Piper felt the same.

Alex opened the door to her apartment and let Piper in. Piper looked around. She liked the apartment. It was not big, but it was not small either. The details she didn't have a chance to distinguish since she was roughly flipped around and pressed to the nearest wall. Alex's lips attacked blonde's neck fervently, her tongue darting across her skin, teeth biting gently into Piper's neck. Piper could not stay quiet. Her moans filled the room. Alex was pressing her body forcefully against Piper's. The blonde could feel her everywhere. Alex's hands roamed up and down her sides, fingernails digging slightly into the skin. Brunette slipped her hands under the hem of Piper's V-neck. Her skin was so warm and inviting. Alex felt Piper's toned stomach under her fingers. It was driving her crazy. Still kissing Piper's neck Alex's hands roamed further up girl's body and cupped her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Piper buried her fingers into Alex's hair pulling her lips closer. Alex squeezed Piper's breasts, they felt so good under her palms. Alex could not think clearly, all her senses were in overdrive. She never kissed anyone so sweet as Piper. She never made love to anyone so cute and innocent as Piper. "Made love?" – she thought to herself in utter disbelief. But all thoughts quickly vanished from her head when she felt Piper kissing her neck. Alex made growling sound, pleasure was so intense. She lifted Piper up and carried her towards the bedroom. Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist and was still kissing her neck along the way. Alex lowered Piper on the bed and sat between her legs. Their lips crushed once more before Alex broke the kiss and started to pull on Piper's clothing. Her shirt and bra went flying across the room. Alex tugged at her jeans. Piper lifted her bottom and the obstructive garment was removed swiftly. Piper was sitting before Alex wearing only her panties and breathing heavily. She put her hands on Alex's broad shoulders. Alex lowered her head to the rim of her panties and inhaled Piper's scent. Piper was already visibly wet. Her panties were ruined. Alex brought her fingers to slowly glide downward her crotch. Piper whimpered and threw her head back. Alex smiled and tugged at the rim of her panties to pull them down. Finally Piper was sitting before her absolutely naked. Alex couldn't help biting her lip at the sight. Piper was so beautiful. Alex pushed her hips apart a little to enjoy the view before bringing her mouth closer to blonde's core and giving her one long strong lick from her opening to her clit. Piper cried out at this and involuntary pushed Alex's head closer to her so brunette's nose bumped against Piper's clit. Piper gasped at the feeling. Alex's tongue darted inside her opening teasingly. Piper moaned, let go of Alex's head and fell backwards on the bed. Alex grabbed her hips and pulled them close to her mouth. Piper's hips were grinding against her mouth, while she relentlessly pushed her tongue inside and out of her wet slit. Alex's mouth and chin were covered in Piper's juices and her tongue made a smacking sound fucking Piper. Alex felt that Piper was very close to cumming, she couldn't be still, she tossed on the bed clenching on the sheets and moaning. Alex brought her fingers to Piper's opening and coated them in her juices. She pushed two digits inside. Piper gasped at the sensation. Alex started moving her fingers in and out while sucking on her clit vigorously. It took no more than ten strokes and Piper's insides clenched violently around Alex's fingers. Sounds she made when she came were music for Alex's ears. She held Piper's hips firmly in place plunging her fingers slowly inside Piper, allowing her to ride her orgasm out completely.

Piper slowly came down from her high and looked at Alex.

"Now I hope this helped you to relax even better than a massage", Brunette grinned and winked at her.

Piper bit her lip and smiled. "Yes.. Can we do that again?"


End file.
